


[Podfic] when it hits you

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 29:25, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:And that’s the precise moment he realizes that he may, in fact, have a Miro-sized problem.
Relationships: Miro Heiskanen/Roope Hintz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] when it hits you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when it hits you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334152) by [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/36qqNfU)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/39K5Qig)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

ngl, I decided to make this about 3 seconds after [that video of the Stars walking in to the Winter Classic](https://twitter.com/cotsonika/status/1212404105051856897), where Miro and Roope are very clearly the last ones off the bus. WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE, BOYS!!! Also please enjoy the end of the pod, where I conveniently forget I'm still getting over a cold and progressively get more vocal fry! Thanks to carissima for the blanket permission. ♥ And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the "Free Space" square.


End file.
